Brothers by Goggles
by Miss Madd
Summary: Obito, a normal loudmouth college student, joins his university’s high school tutor program in order to pass his human development class. His new gay high schooler is more than he expected… ObitoNaru, Onesided ObitoRin, SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

_**Brothers by Goggles**_

_**By: Madd Envy Freak**_

_**A/N: Yeah, two stores at once… lol hopefully I'll finish both. -deadpans- **_

_**Summary: Obito, a normal loud-mouth college student, joins his university's high school tutor program in order to pass his human development class. His new (gay) high schooler is more than he expected… ObitoNaru, Onesided ObitoRin, SasuNaru **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the characters, or the song Cold.**_

_**Warning: Rape, drugs, abuse, mind-fuckery**_

---

Obito smirked at Kakashi from across the small ping-pong table, "Get ready, jerk, I'm about to kick your ass!"

Kakashi yawned in a lazy fashion and quirked an eyebrow at the other male, "Really?"

"Yeah, really! I've been practicing for ages--now I'm going to beat you and win Rin's love!"

Sighing, Kakashi rolled his eyes as he easily deflected the hyper young man's attempts at attack, and pulled his small orange book out of his bag, "You're doing it all wrong, Obito. It's all in the wrists, see?"

As if to demonstrate, Kakashi sent the tiny ball smashing against the corner of Obito's side of the table and off across the room with a tiny flick of his wrist. Obito, for his part, gaped.

"How the hell did you do that, you Bastard!?"

"Skill."

"KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

A violent twitch went up Kakashi's spine as the two turned to look at the green clad male rushing towards them.

"Dude, for once, I'm glad I ain't you," Obito smirked, locking his fingers behind his head and strolling away to leave Kakashi-baka to his impending, perverted doom.

---

Obito hated this class. He really, really did. Seriously, when was he going to need human development? Why did he even _take_ the class?

Ah, yes, his beloved Rin. He grinned to himself as he ogled the young brunette, his goddess, his angel…

Who was in love with that blasted Kakashi! Damn him! Not that it was the masked man's fault… everyone seemed to love him, for reasons unknown to the black haired teen. Not that it mattered, anyway. He'd prove he was good enough for his precious Rin, and then she would love him!

…How he was going to do _that_ was far beyond his reasoning, of course, but he'd do it!

Obito's plotting to overthrow his best friend/rival-for-Rin's-heart was cut short as the bell rang. Grinning happily to himself, he flung his bag over his shoulder intent on stalking… er, escorting Rin to her next class.

"Mr. Uchiha, a word, please?"

Oh, fuckers. Damn his evil teacher for ruining his plans!

"Yes sir, Ebisu-sensei?"

"I don't now if you are aware, Mr. Uchiha, but you are currently very close to failing."

No shit, Sherlock.

"Not only are you close to failing, but you are the ONLY one close to failing. Now, I'm offering you a chance to get your grade up, as your failure affects my appearance as well."

"Extra credit?" Obito blinked dumbly.

The professor nodded, pushing his glasses father up his nose with a slim finger, "A colleague of mine at the local high school has a student she would like to get a college tutor for, a 'Big Brother' if you will."

"Wait… is this like that Big Brother's Big Sister's stuff?"

Ebisu nodded sharply, "Yes, and as horrifying as leaving you with a teenager is, Tsunade-san was quite persuasive on the subject."

"…Whyyy?"

The older man scowled, the light reflecting sharply off his glasses as he titled his head, "Her reasons are not up for debate. Take the extra credit or fail."

Ah, shit.

"Alright, I'll do it. Who's my little high schooler?"

"A boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki."

---

"Hey, Kakashi-bastard, Rin-chan!"

Rin and Kakashi looked up from their respective text books towards the grinning, goggle-wearing teen.

"What is it, Obito? We're trying to study."

"I got me a high school student!"

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "Leaving you with a high schooler? Is that safe?"

To Obito's annoyance, Rin giggled.

"Yes, Kakashi-bastard! I'm doing it for my human development class. Apparently the kid is in need of a good role-model or something."

"And they chose you?"

Jerk.

---

_Hello, I'm your martyr, will you be my gangster  
can you feel my trigger hand, moving further down your neck  
when you hide, hide inside that body  
but just remember that when I touch you  
the more you shake, the more you give away…_

Naruto stared blankly at the ceiling as he laid in bed, a dull buzz (which was most likely the radio) echoing through his head. Vaguely, he was aware he was drunk. And probably high. Not the, Hey-I'm-wasted-and-stoned-so-let's-go-party-haha, kind of drunk and stoned, but the I'm-so-plastered-and-drugged-I-can't-move-my-friggin-body, kind of drunk and high.

It was such a lovely feeling, not being able to tell what Sasuke was doing to him. He could 'feel' his lower body being moved, and his legs being pushed apart and rested on pale shoulders, and a sharp pain in his lower body, but he couldn't really _feel_ anything.

Not through the beautiful haze.

That was probably for the best, though. If he could feel what was going on, he was sure he'd be screaming at his boyfriend to stop, to get away from him. And then Sasuke would get mad. He didn't like making Sasuke mad. He loved him.

Or something like that.

Then again, what was love, anyway?

Did it even exist?

Did _God_ exist?

Did the man upstairs hate him this much?

Hell if he knew.

What he was sure of, however, was that booze and drugs took the pain away. And he was grateful for that. And he could see _that_, too. It wasn't invisible like that _God_ bastard.

He laughed inside his head. Because, on the outside, he could barely blink let alone laugh.

It always amused him that he made his biggest insights when he was stoned, drunk, and being fucked by the only person who said they loved him. Reality was such a fucking bitch like that.

And love sucked ass.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, before he fell into stoned oblivion, he was aware that Sasuke had finished and was opening another bottle of beer.

And that damned static was still in his ear.

…_COLD, you broke me from the very first night  
I'd love you 'til the day that I die  
I'm far too comfortable this time   
COLD, I loved you from the very first night  
you broke me 'til the day that I die  
I'm far too obvious this time._

----------------------------

Ok.. So, yeah. It won't stay angsty like this, honest. -sweat drops-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Brothers by Goggles**_

_**By: Madd Envy Freak**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Getting Away with Murder.' Papa Roach does. DAMN HIM! cough cough**_

_**---**_

_**Chapter Two: Getting Away with Murder**_

_**---**_

_**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness**_

_**I need to calculate what creates my own madness**_

_**And I'm addicted to your punishment**_

_**And your the master, and I am waiting for disaster**_

He's content. Not... happy per se, just... well, content was really the only word to describe his current feeling. Here, in this little box with four corners, one window, and a single door leading to the outside world. Granted, he was never well liked in this strange, hostile environment, but this place...

Was his haven.

Undisputedly, unconditionally, his haven.

"Oi, fox face!"

Naruto looked up and blinked at his friend Kiba and grinned, "Hey, dog breath!"

"Dude, where were you last night? Me and the guys went out to that new club, and damn man! It was a fucking great time!"

Where was he?

Getting stoned, drunk, and fucked by his boyfriend. Sasuke.

"Sasuke and I stayed in and had a horror movie fest," he relied instead, an easily produced smile flashing across his face.

"Awwww... how cute, the lovebirds are still on their honeymoon."

"Funny, dog breath."

"Don't call me dog breath, whisker face!"

"Would you prefer I call you 'dog ass' instead? 'Cause you look like one."

"Oh, aren't we funny today."

"Oi, Kiba. I think Hinata is looking at you."

That, of course, got rid of his friend. Amazingly fast, actually. No sooner had it left his mouth had Kiba gone running over to the dark haired girl and immediately began chatting her up; while her disgusted cousin glared at the dog lover.

Naruto chuckled at his friend's antics before turning his attention back to the teacher; an older man with white hair. Who also happened to be the biggest pervert Naruto had ever seen. It didn't help his reputation when the man was constantly promoting his own work.

Pornography books.

_**I drink my drink and I don't even want to**_

_**I think my thoughts when I don't even need to**_

_**I never look back cause I don't even want to**_

_**And I don't need to, because I'm getting away with murder**_

---

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaase?"

"No, Obito."

"Awwww, come on Kakashi! It's not like you ever use it or anything, and I'd hate to have to pick the poor kid up in my old crap truck!"

Rin snorted harshly as she put down her book and turned to look at her dark haired friend, "Honestly, Obito. You should just get your own new car. You _are_ an Uchiha, and they _are_ the richest family in town. You could easily afford it."

Obito's face contorted in disgust, "Ack, Rin, you know I don't like to mooch money off of those asses. They're all a bunch of crazy, deranged bastards."

A short chuckle came from Kakashi as he turned in his chair to regard his friend, his eye shifting into what Obito dubbed his 'smile eyes,' "Yeah, I remember your cousin, that Sasuke kid. Paranoid little brat."

"Tch, yeah. Thinks his older brother Itachi is out to get him," Obito muttered, rolling his eyes, "I swear I'm the sanest out of all of 'em."

"Well, that's not saying much, is it?" Rin snapped, turning her nose up in annoyance, "You're not too bright or sane yourself."

"Rin, you pain me. Right here," Obito wailed as his hands latched onto his shirt, above his heart.

"You are an idiot."

"He really is, isn't he," Kakashi pondered, more to himself than anyone.

"Oh, look, Kakashi, there goes Iruka!" Obito cried, pointing in a random direction and smirking smugly as Kakashi's head snapped to the side.

"Stop being an idiot, Obito! And don't tease Kakashi-kun!"

Obito rolled his eyes as Rin playfully threw a wad of scratch paper at him.

"Darn you, Kakashi, for stealing my woman's love away!"

"Now Obito, you have to have that to lose it," Kakashi drawled, eyes still scanning the library for his beloved 'dolphin.'

"Whatever, man. So, can I borrow your car or what?"

"...If I say yes, will you give Iruka a note for me in Chemistry?"

And, somehow, that was the day Obito Uchiha was turned into the postman.

"Wouldn't want the kid to get tetanus from your car, after all."

...And, somehow (coughKakashicough) that was the day Rin was resorted to a drooling pile of mush...damn that eye smile of his.

Grinning, Obito snatched the keys from his silver haired friend (who, for some reason, refused to admit he had premature gray hair) and gave him a mock salute, "Thanks, 'Kaka-chan, but don't think this means I won't kick your ass tomorrow in Ping-Pong!"

"In your dreams, Obito."

---

_**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness**_

_**I need to calculate what creates my own madness**_

_**And I'm addicted to your punishments**_

_**And I'm your master, and I am craving this disaster**_

Ah, lunch. The most wonderful time of the day! It was during this time that he was allowed to stuff his face to his stomach's content. And stuff away he would! He would stuff, and stuff, and stuff until his stomach grew so big he wouldn't be able to fit through the door!

What a lovely way to spend the day.

"Dobe."

No! His first love threatened by his second love, Sasuke. Oh, dear Gods, which should he choose? The heavenly delight that is ramen, or his moody, temperamental boyfriend... well, he knew which one he wanted to pick...

Forcing the same smile he used on Kiba, he pushed his lunch tray away and turned to Sasuke, "Yeah?"

Alas, we don't always get what we want.

"Come on."

Ah, short and to the point. Naruto jumped up and scurried off after his boyfriend who was walking towards the old tool shed.

...So that's where he went earlier. Sasuke was so devoted to making sure their make-out places were uninhabited.

Such devotion was admirable, and slightly scary.

Ten again, who was he to question the greatness that is Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke glanced around the shed and nodded in approval as he shut the door behind the much shorter blonde and went about unhooking his belt.

"You were looking pretty friendly with Kiba this morning, Naruto."

Oh, fuck.

"...W-we were just talking, Sasuke."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't like him like that."

Naruto shivered under the dark, possessive gaze of his lover and gulped timidly when pants were shoved down past pale hips, leaving the slender male in his boxers.

"You love me, right, Naruto?" The whisper was so quiet Naruto could barely hear it, and yet... the dejected, pained murmur seemed to echo around the small room.

"You know I do Sasuke!" Naruto cried as he wrapped his arms around the raven, kissing his neck lovingly, "Only you, Sasuke... Only you."

Cold, pale arms coiled around his body and snaked up to rest on his shoulder, biting painfully, "Then show me, dobe," he hissed, black eyes narrowed.

Obediently, Naruto hooked his fingers around the edges of Sasuke's boxers and dragged them down as he dropped to his knees. Placing tan hands on bony hips, he engulfed Sasuke's length and sucked.

He didn't mind the bits of broken glass digging into his knees, really.

And he didn't mind the painful tugging at his hair.

Or even the vicious insults and murmured threats as he sucked his lover off.

It was all worth it, for the content, placated, lazy smirk Sasuke sent his way as he left him in the shack.

"Tsunade wanted to speak to you after school, dobe."

Once again, all Naruto could do was nod. He knew that already, after all.

For some, though, Naruto didn't feel bad that he hadn't told Sasuke about his college tutor... thing. Whatever Tsunade wanted to call him, anyway.

Was it lying?

...No... what Sasuke didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Or Naruto.

Yet, he couldn't get rid of the guilt that he _wasn't_ guilty.

_**I feel irrational, so confrontational**_

_**To tell the truth I am getting away with murder**_

_**It is impossible to never tell the truth**_

_**But the reality is I'm getting away with murder**_

---

Obito adjusted his goggles nervously as he fidgeted in the principal's office. This brought back many memories to his trouble-making mind, and none of them were pleasant.

"No offence, Tsunade, but we both know you didn't like me much back when I was here... so why did you let me help? I mean, why not Rin or Kakashi for this babysitting thing?" he caught the annoyed look the large breasted woman sent him and quickly added, "Not that I'm ungrateful, it's just... well, _weird_."

"You and Naruto are a lot alike... I think you'll be a good influence on him. Or are you disagreeing with my judgment?" Pale gold eyes narrowed as a slender eyebrow was raised in his direction.

"No! Nope, nothing like that!" Obito quickly replied, waving his hands in front of himself in defense.

"Good," Tsunade muttered, checking her watch, "Naruto should be here soon."

"Yeah... ok."

Soon turned out to be fifteen minutes and fifty-six seconds--but, hey, who was counting, right? Certainly not the panicked Obito... and it was NOT his fault that picture fell off her desk when he tripped over his shoe laces in his pacing...

"You wanted to see me, old hag?"

Obito looked up and blinked at the boy who dared to call the infamous Tsunade 'old hag' and ended up ogling the blonde boy who had entered the room. The lean, lanky, tan teen with the green goggles sitting on his messy mop of hair.

He couldn't help but beam at the kid, "Nice goggles," he chirped, motioning to his own set.

The blond blinked slowly before a wide, toothy grin spread over his features, "You too, man."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Brothers by Goggles**_

_**by: Madd Envy Freak**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'dirty little secret.' The All-American Rejects do. TT**_

_**---**_

_**Chapter Three: Dirty Little Secret**_

_**---**_

_**Let me know that I've done wrong**_

_**When I've known this all along**_

_**I go around a time or two**_

_**Just to waste my time with you**_

_**Tell me all that you've thrown away**_

_**Find out games you don't wanna play**_

_**You are the only one that needs to know**_

You know that feeling you get when you do something you know you really shouldn't do, but do it anyway? That blissful feeling of rebellion and achievement? The one that makes you want to glance behind you every five seconds to make sure no one is watching... yet makes you want to run around cheering for yourself all at the same time?

Naruto was feeling that as he walked down the school hallway side by side with a blabbering Obito Uchiha.

When Naruto had first heard he was going to be spending time with another Uchiha, he had automatically assumed he would be like Itachi-nii. Aloof, calm, well-mannered... but this guy...

Was the complete opposite. And it was _damned_ refreshing... hell, he didn't even know Uchiha's could _have_ a sense of humor! And they even had the same fashion tastes! It was like some unknown deity had taken the two loudest people they could find and stuck them together.

"--And I'll introduce you to my friends, Kakashi-baka and Rin-chan! Kakashi is a perv, but you'll love Rin; she's the coolest, prettiest, most awesome girl you'll ever meet!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile. _Actually_ smile. Not one of those fake smiles he had been giving his friends as of late... this one actually felt real.

"Then we'll all head out for some ramen!"

"Ramen?"

"Yeah, you like ramen, right?" Obito asked, glancing at him suspiciously.

"Damn straight I do! Ramen is only the best food EVER!"

"Fuck, I know! I could live off of it! Kakashi-baka only goes cause his boyfriend eats there, but me... damn, I love it!"

"I know! I love the stuff. There is _no_ greater food than ramen. Its like... the food of the _GODS_."

Obito shot him the widest grin Naruto had ever seen as the older boy caught him in a head lock, roughly rubbing his knuckles across Naruto's head, "I knew I liked you, kid!"

"Ack, leggo, Obito-baka!"

"Nyah!"

Even as he laughed and chased after the Uchiha, Naruto couldn't help the nagging feeling... that he would regret this. But, Sasuke would never know, so there was no harm in letting himself have this one thing to himself... right?

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_

_**(Dirty little secret)**_

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**_

_**My dirty little secret**_

---

Kakashi watched the man of his dream obliviously slurp away at his ramen, completely ignoring the simpering girl next to him. Really, it was damn hard to get his darling Iruka-chan to notice him if Rin was hanging all over him...

"I don't know what you see in him, Kakashi-chan."

Oh, how he loathed that nickname...

"I mean, for one he's a guy."

"And I'm gay, so it makes perfect sense."

The girl pouted, her eyebrows scrunching up as she glanced at the content brunette across the ramen bar, "But he's so... not like you! And he hated you! A lot!"

"'Ruka-chan doesn't hate me, he just doesn't like me most of the time. Besides, it adds to the thrill of the chase."

"He would never go out with you!"

"Of course he will. He just needs the right motivation."

"Kakashi-chan, he thinks you're a pervert!"

Kakashi was about to retort that he thought Rin was an annoying idiot fangirl, and would she please leave him alone? until a bright voice chirped, "Kakashi IS a pervert!"

The two turned around to snap at their friend but stopped, jaws dropped.

There, standing next to Obito was...

"Oh my GAWD. He's like a mini-you!" Rin squeeked, gaping.

Kakashi could only stare. This kid was...

"Guys, this is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hiya!"

Kakashi glanced at his two comrades and realized they didn't know who this kid was...

_Arashi_-_sensei's_ _son_.

His eye curled up into a smile, "Hello, Naruto-kun."

---

_**Who has to know**_

_**When we live such fragile lives**_

_**It's the best way we survive**_

_**I go around a time or two**_

_**Just to waste my time with you**_

_**Tell me all that you've thrown away**_

_**Find out games you don't wanna play**_

_**You are the only one that needs to know**_

"Well, boys, I have to go... studing to do and all."

"Bye, Rin-chan!" Obito sang happily.

Rin nodded to him once and turned to Kakashi, smiling brightly, "Bye, Kakashi-chaaaan!"

Naruto blinked curiously at the three. Rin, who was ogling Kakashi, Kakashi, who was staring off at some other person at the other end of the bar, and finally Obito, who was glaring daggers at his best friend, pouting. So... Rin liked Kakashi, who was gay, and Kakashi liked some other guy here at the bar, and Obito liked Rin...

Wow, how triangular.

As soon as the girl left, Naruto turned to Obito, "Nah, Obito, you said Kakashi's boyfriend comes here?"

Kakashi slowly turned and smiled, "I wish."

Obito scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Eh?"

"Well, see, Kakashi likes this guy in his Literature class... and kind of follows him around..."

"Wait, wait... you're _that_ Kakashi? Hatake?

Kakashi and Obito stared at him blankly, "You've heard of Kakashi-baka?"

"Yeah, Iruka-nii is always complaining about him being a stalker!"

"You... know Iruka-chan?"

"Well, yeah," Naruto blinked, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "we're neighbors."

Kakashi's visible eye curled up happily as he hooked an arm around the younger blond, "My dear, dear Naruto... you must introduce me to Iruka!"

Nervously, Naruto glanced over at the snickering Obito and blushed slightly, "Uh, I guess so... heh heh..." an evil grin flashed over Naruto's seemingly innocent face, "IRUKA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN! THIS GUY IS MOLESTING MEEEEEEE!"

Kakashi didn't even have time to blink before a hysterical, overprotective, brother figure came over to beat the pervert with chopsticks.

Obito, ever the loyal best friend, pointed and laughed along with Naruto.

Lying was such a strange thing. Under normal circumstances, Naruto would have never even have thought about lying to his beloved Sasuke. He had even felt bad about it. And, sooner or later, he knew that was going to come back to him. But, right now... all he felt was happiness, and the slight blush whenever he looked at his mentor.

But, no one had to know about that, either.

_**Who has to know**_

_**The way she feels inside (inside)**_

_**Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)**_

_**These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)**_

_**And all I've tried to hide**_

_**It's eating me apart**_

_**Trace this life out**_

---------------

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

_**Brothers by Goggles**_

_**By: Madd Envy Freak**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any songs coming up in this chapter or others I have yet to post.**_

_**---**_

_**Chapter Four: Studying Politics**_

_**---**_

_It's like a pencil with erasers at both ends_

_I want it all but we're dealing in percents_

_And these activities that you have engaged in_

_This is the politics of seeing you dance with him_

_We began with concluding remarks_

_Break up the pieces and examine the parts_

_Your words always cut when their cliche_

_But here's my knife because I came for the buffet_

Walking under the open sky with Obito was a completely different thing than walking under the same stars with Sasuke. Naruto closed his eyes and yet, he could still feel the starlight filtering through his skin and burning into his retinas. Time itself seemed to stop for the elder Uchiha in a way it never did for Sasuke or Itachi.

He didn't know if he should be awed or afraid.

Letting his eyes drift back open, he tilted his head back, catching a stray snowflake as it settled onto his nose.

Snow. The wonder of winter, the crystal flakes of white. Naruto didn't believe in white, though. He knew the truth. Beneath each tiny perfect flake, there was a single speck of dirt.

Obito was like the snow, Naruto was sure of that. He was pure on the outside, but there had to be something that tainted him. There always was. No man could control time and reality like this without having sold his soul to the devil.

And the Uchihas were notorious for being demons.

Iruka and Kakashi had long since went their own ways, so now it was just the two of them. Sometime during the day Naruto's feeling of euphoria had worn away and the familiar feeling of cold came over him as it did every night. Soon he would return to his apartment and the false, bitter cold warmth of the furnace and he would never see Obito again. It shouldn't matter to him, he told himself. Obito was nothing to him... Sasuke was everything. He had long ago sold his own soul to the dark haired brooder, so it shouldn't matter that this man, with the same pale skin and dark hair, wasn't going to come back.

But things that shouldn't always do.

It had to be the eyes.

Sasuke's were different than Obito's, even though they were the same color. Sasuke's were like pools of dried blood, you felt lost in them. Obito's... were like the night sky. Naruto swore on all that was holy (aka ramen) that he could see the very stars reflected in them.

Before long they had finally reached Naruto's apartment, Obito having babbled all the way there, "so, this is it, eh?" The dark haired man murmured, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Naruto leaned back against his door and nodded, "Yeah."

"So... I guess I'll see you later, then."

"I guess so."

"...Well, bye then..."

"...Bye..."

Shaded blue eyes watched the figure turn and walk away, a strange weight of loss making their owner's shoulders sag.

It was over.

Obito was gone.

_There's that smile again (there's that smile again)_

_You fake it and I follow you right in_

_What a fool I've been_

_To fall for it each time_

---

He was walking away. It shouldn't matter, right? He spent the day with the kid, just like he said he would. So, now he could go home and call Rin up, ask her on a date even. Strange, how he hadn't thought of Rin the entire night.

"Oh, Naruto! You ever play ping-pong?"

The blonde blinked and looked up at him, "Yeah, why?"

Obito grinned broadly, "Great, you can help me beat Kakashi-baka tomorrow! Pick you up after school, 'kay?"

"...Ok." Naruto whispered, nodding, a slight ghost of a smile gracing his tan skin.

Waving, Obito turned and descended the stairs, his chest feeling lighter than it had at their awkward goodbye. Naruto was a good kid, right? So there was nothing wrong with him hanging out with him... It wasn't like he _liked_ him, or anything.

Kakashi was so not rubbing off on him.

As Obito sat in Kakashi's borrowed car, he thought back on his day with the blonde. It had gone... pretty well. Damn well, in fact. They seemed to share everything--clothing sense, food taste, humor... The kid was like a mini-version of himself, only blonde. Yet... there was something there that he didn't have.

What it was, he couldn't pinpoint for the life of him.

---

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he nimbly reflected the tiny white ball back at Obito, "The child you're helping is Naruto-kun?"

Obito looked up, blinking, "Yeah, you know him?" he asked, plucking the ball from the floor and sending it crashing back to his favorite, stoic cousin. Really, Itachi was the only one in his family he _could_ stand.

"Hn. He is my foolish little brother's boyfriend."

Black eyes widened as Obito careened slightly, having lost balance in an attempt to lunge the ball, "D-Did you say boyfriend?"

"...Indeed."

The younger Uchiha gaped, "Wait, he's gay?"

"Sasuke?"

"No, Naruto! We all knew Sasuke was gay."

Itachi shrugged uncaringly, "Yes. On both accounts, I suppose. Naruto is indeed, as you elegantly put it, 'gay.'"

The ball forgotten, Obito shook his head in awe and plopped down onto the small couch on the other side of the tiny rec-room, "No shit? Damn, I never would have figured him to be gay. I mean, man, after spending so much time with you and Kakashi, you'd think I could smell it by now."

That elegantly shaped eyebrow arched again, "Are you insinuating we stink, Obito-kun?"

Obito laughed nervously and shook his head, waving his hands in front of him innocently, "Naw, that's not what I meant."

Red eyes rolled as Itachi glided (for wherever Itachi went, he glided; he did not walk like mere mortals) over to the end table and picked up his water glass with nimble, purple lacquered nails, "It is such a pity though... I'm sure even an unsophisticated heathen such as yourself was able to see it, correct? "

"What?" Obito blinked. Wow, even insulting him, Itachi was elegant.

"His eyes, Obito."

"What about them? They're blue."

"Yes, blue. I suppose you never seen his eyes before he met Sasuke, hmm?" Red eyes looked away towards the ceiling, finding something of high intrigue there.

"What were they before?"

"The sky, Obito. Naruto Uzumaki had the sky in his eyes."

The sky?

That was true... the boy's eyes were such an unnatural shade of blue, it was easy to see how they could have been likened to the sky. He saw it himself, after all, at the ramen shop when the blond was laughing.

Shadowed red eyes turned to gave at him and Obito felt himself shiver. It Naruto's eyes were the sky, then Itachi's were like fire. Or blood. Pools of boiling blood, perhaps? But, at times like these when his eyes were unguarded... the lines on the older male's face stood out and he seemed far older than he really was.

Itachi was an old soul.

Those dark eyes turned away and their owner whispered, dragging his finger against the rim of his glass, "Even the sky can get smothered... with too much pollution."

---

_This is the way it goes_

_With you a-part of it_

_Nervously saying words_

_That oh so tightly fit_

_A mark beneath the chin (Uh Uh)_

_And I've caught you once again_

_It's in the way you sell every word and phrase_

_And leaving me to know how much the meaning weighs_

_Saying that but meaning this (Uh Uh)_

_Your tears for emphasis _

Naruto closed his eyes as he lay in bed, his body relaxing into dead weight against the mattress. He was being a fool, he knew, but he didn't care.

Could he consider Obito a friend?

Perhaps.

Would Sasuke hate him for it?

Most definitely.

Sighing, he glanced over at his answering machine and the tiny red light flashing at him.

Sasuke.

Should he listen to it?

Why was he even debating it? Yesterday he wouldn't have even thought of lying to his lover, or ignoring his calls. Today he had done both.

Was this... wrong?

Groaning, Naruto rolled over and buried his face in his plush pillow, "I'm too sober for this."

_That dress and those eyes are telling white, white lies_

_White, white lies_

_That dress and those eyes are telling white, white lies_

_White, white lies_

_---_

Sasuke glared at the thin, silver cell phone clenched between his whitening fingers. What did that dobe, his dobe, think he was doing? He hadn't called at all tonight.

Not once.

Who did he think he was, anyway? Abandoning him like this. Not telling him where he was going. Didn't Naruto understand that he was _his_?

Black eyes narrowed as he leaned back against his headboard, tapping thin, bony fingers against his lip in thought. This had all begun after Naruto had been called to Tsunade's office. A low growl erupted from his throat as his lip curled back. Tsunade. Was she trying coming between them?

For her sake, she better not be.

No one takes away what was _his_.

No one.

He'd discuss the matter with his dobe tomorrow.

-----------------------------

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

_**Brothers by Goggles**_

_**By: Madd Envy Freak**_

_**Warnings: Non-Con, angst, ect.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'All the Things She Said' t.A.T.u does.**_

_**---**_

_**Chapter Five: All the Things She Said**_

_**---**_

Obito sat in class, cheek resting on his open palm, staring blankly at the white board as the teacher rambled. And rambled... and rambled... Groaning in mental agony, his face slipped away from his pale hand and fell with a thud to the desk.

With about half the other heads in class.

This teacher was obscenely boring on purpose, he was sure of it. The man would sit and think up ways to bore his students to death. And, if he couldn't think of anything... he would bring in one of those movies that last all class period and didn't teach you anything. Then again, a movie you could sleep through... after one of these evil lectures of doom there was always a damned mini-quiz that was for some freakish reason worth more points than the mid-terms and final exam _combined_.

Orochimaru-sensei was a fucking sadist.

Groggily, he looked over at Rin who sat meticulously taking notes, brows furrowed in concentration. A frown tugged at his lips as he stared at her, wondering why the Hell she always took sure detailed notes when she could pass without a problem. The girl was friggin smart like that.

Hmmm... he turned his head away in boredom and shrugged to himself.

Class was boooooooring...

Maybe Naruto would like to go out for ramen before they kick Kakashi's ass in ping-pong today. A goofy grin wormed its way over his face when he thought about the cute blond kid. It was nice spending time with someone who didn't constantly nag at you for your hyperactivity like Rin did.

The grin disappeared and he frowned. Since when did he compare anyone to Rin? Shrugging to himself, he looked back up towards the board where Orochimaru was leering at everyone once again.

Freaky guy...

---

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost_

_If I'm asking for help it's only because_

_Being with you has opened my eyes_

_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

Naruto smiled as he strolled down the street, it was such a beautiful day! The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky to cloud over his ramen-induced euphoria. Ah, life was good! He had ramen, he had good new friends, and nothing could ever go wrong!

He debated spinning around like a little girl but decided his brooding and pissy looking boyfriend, who happened to be glaring at his increasingly dissipating splendor, wouldn't like it so much. Thus, according to his slightly functioning common sense, he toned down his hyperactivity a little bit.

"So, dobe, where were you last night?"

Shivering, Naruto glanced at his glaring boyfriend and offered him an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Sasuke, but Iruka-nii-chan needed some help warding off his stalker, so he asked me to bodyguard him... we didn't get back until really late, and I went to bed right away..." Big, pitiful blue eyes looked up at him, begging forgiveness.

Oh, Sasuke, please don't kill me...

Black eyes narrowed at him suspiciously, "Fine, dobe. But keep your cell-phone on you next time, got it?"

"Yes, Sasuke." Naruto nodded meekly.

Damn Sasuke for ruining his good mood.

"You're coming over tonight."

Awwww... fuck... there goes his time with Obito...

"Ok, Sasuke."

Now walking in silence, Naruto looked up towards the sky and wondered briefly when he started preferring to spend time with people other than Sasuke...

Maybe Obito was a special case? Naruto smiled softly and nodded, yeah. That had to be it. Obito was just special.

But, what WAS special? Wasn't Sasuke special? Sasuke was his most precious person!

Wasn't he?

But, Obito was so... nice?

Was he nice? Naruto wasn't sure, he only had Sasuke to compare to, after all.

Not that he ever would, of course.

_I keep asking myself, wondering how_

_I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out_

_WANNA fly to a place where it's just you and me_

_Nobody else so we can be free_

_Nobody else so we can be free_

_---_

Obito shifted through his closet in an almost violent fashion, searching for something to wear. Frowning at his lack of anything nice, he pouted and huffed, glaring at the offending closet. He had been having such a good day, too!

Stupid...

Well, at least Naruto hadn't been angry with him for bailing out. Apparently something came up for the blond, too. Sighing, he raked his fingers through messy black hair.

Damn family gatherings... how he loathed them. Spending time with Itachi was all right (when he actually bothered showing up, anyway), but this also meant he would have to endure looking at that damned little brat, Sasuke. How did an angsty little kid like that ever get someone as nice as Naruto?

"Mah, stop worrying so much."

Obito scowled over his shoulder at Kakashi, who sat lounging on his bed, nose buried in a porn book, "I have to look respectable for those bastards; they hate me enough as it is!"

Kakashi shrugged and turned a page, "So? Naruto seems to like you just fine."

"...And WHAT are you implying, bastard?"

Eye crinkling into an eerie smile, Kakashi shrugged.

"You think I care how Naruto thinks I look, don't you!"

"Admit it, Obito, you've come over to the gay-side."

Obito gaped, doing a marvelous impersonation of a fish, "W-What?"

"Rin may not have noticed yet, Obito, but I have. You didn't ask her out once today, and every other sentence was 'Naruto' this, or 'Naruto' that." That evil smile was back, "You want to have hot manse--"

"NOT LISTENING!" Obito cried, putting his hands over his delicate, virgin (haha, right) ears.

Kakashi shrugged, "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, you know."

"That is SO cliche."

"And yet so true."

Obito sighed. Maybe Kakashi was right and gay really WAS contagious...

Damn.

---

Itachi DID show up. But he fled the scene of carnage and was hiding out in the basement with his gameboy. Bastard traitor.

Luckily that little fuck Sasuke wasn't around.

Obito sighed heavily as he listened to his uncle rant about random topics that he paid no attention to. Nope.

Oh, what a pretty bowl!

Too bad the flowers were dead...

Ewww.

Hey... is that a box of ramen?

...No.

Damn.

Wait, was that what he thought it was? YES! SALVATION! THE DOOR BELL!

Obito ran for the door with a quick, "I'LL GET IT DON'T GET UP!" directed at his scowling relatives.

"Ah, welcome. Master Sasuke is waiting upstairs for you."

Nearly crashing into the wall, Obito swerved away from the butler and the oddly familiar blonde.

---

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_

_They say it's my fault but I want her so much_

_Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain_

_Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me_

_'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_

_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

Naruto looked up in surprise as a blob of black nearly plowed into him and the butler. Was that...?

"Obito?"

Obito blinked at him stupidly for a minute, before grinning, "Hey, Naruto! What are you doing here?"

Naruto smiled as the butler took his coat, subtly motioning for him to move along, "Visiting Sasuke, you?"

"Family meeting," Obito pouted.

"Fuuun."

"Yeah, suuuuure."

They paused for a moment, shifting, not quite looking each other in the eyes until the butler coughed loudly and motioned towards the stairs. Naruto smiled apologetically and scratched his head, "Guess I should get up there, eh? See yuh!"

And he left.

What a lonely feeling... walking up the stairs all by himself...

Why did it suddenly feel like he was walking to death row?

Shaking the thought from his head and refusing to look back, he marched up the long staircase and made his way towards Sasuke's room. His stomach dropped down past his feet as he stopped in front of the large oak door.

Was this worth it? Trying to save Sasuke? Could he... even do it?

Shaking his head to dispel the thoughts, he steeled himself and threw open the door. He had to do it... He owed Sasuke so much. Besides, everything was his fault, after all...

And all the warmth in the world fell away when he stepped through the threshold.

_Mother looking at me_

_Tell me what do you see?_

_Yes, I've lost my mind_

_Daddy looking at me_

_Will I ever be free?_

_Have I crossed the line?_

_---_

Obito smacked the little white ball back to Itachi with a triumphant cry, finally managing to gain a point.

"POINT!"

"...That's your one to my nineteen."

"...Yeah, well... so? I still got one!"

THUD.

Obito blinked and looked over at the opposite wall, "What the hell was that?"

Itachi sighed and walked over to his radio, turning the volume up, "It's best not to ask when Sasuke is involved."

Still frowning, Obito stalked over to the wall, and leaned as close to it as he could, pushing his ear against the cold wallpaper. His eyebrows furrowed as he listened to the strange noises coming from the other side.

What the...?

Thumping of some sort... and... moaning?

Realization hit and he leapt back away from the wall, face beet red, "Are they, uh--?"

Itachi nodded once with a detached face, and walked over to the ping-pong table, gently placing his paddle down, "They're starting early. My foolish little brother must have been angry."

Obito frowned as Itachi dug through his pockets, fishing out a set of keys, "They'll be done soon and Naruto will need a ride home, would you like to accompany us?"

The younger Uchiha could only nod.

True to his word, not five minutes later there was a gentle knocking at the door and the sound of dragging, heavy footsteps walking away down the hall. Itachi motioned for him to follow, and Obito obediently did so.

Obito couldn't help but think the halls were horribly quiet. Almost like someone had died. Glancing at Itachi, he got the distinct impression this happened often... probably more often than Itachi would like to admit.

When they finally caught up to Naruto, the blonde was already in the back seat of the car, fumbling weakly with his seat belt. Obito almost didn't recognize the half-dead creature Itachi helped buckle into the soft velour seat.

The whole ride to Naruto's apartment was spent in silence with Obito watching the dim eyed blonde through the rearview mirror.

Now he understood what Itachi meant by the sky and pollution.

He only wish he didn't.

---

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

_**Brothers by Goggles**_

_**By: Madd Envy Freak**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Face Down" The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus does.**_

_**Thanks to Kuroya for the song idea. :)**_

_**---**_

_**Chapter Six: Face Down**_

_**---**_

Obito stared down at the lump buried under the mounds of blankets as Itachi meticulously fluffed the pillow after having struggled to put Naruto into a clean set of pajamas. The ease with which he did it made Obito's stomach churn. He had done this before. Dark brows creased as Itachi leaned over the blond and placed a soft, chaste kiss on a sweaty, normally tan forehead before walking soundlessly from the room.

Timidly, Obito laid his shaking hand over the very place Itachi had just kissed and frowned softly. He was so... cold. Shivering slightly, he let his hand drop to his side and quietly backed out of the room.

Best not to disturb the sleeping blond... he could question Naruto when he woke up.

Obito found his silent cousin in the kitchen sitting at the table, long pale fingers coiled around a ceramic cup. He noted the cup shook slightly. He fell into the chair across from him.

"...Why?" he whispered.

Those eyes of boiling blood looked up at him again, shadowed by a curtain of black hair. Itachi looked so old.

And so very tired.

"...It's a long story, Obito..."

Did he want to know? It wasn't really any of his business... Yet...

"Tell me."

---

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy_

_one look puts the rhythm in my hand._

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down._

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_

_tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_

_you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

They thought he was sleeping, didn't they? Naruto smiled bitterly to himself as he curled up, pulling the covers around his shaking and freezing body. He was so _cold_. And it hurt... everywhere. From his clouded over eyes down to the very root of his hair. He would have sworn every pore in his body was bleeding... if he hadn't know it really wasn't.

There was never any blood.

Well, not in places that could be so easily seen.

Then again, it was these places that _couldn't_ be seen that hurt the most.

Groggy blue eyes shuddered shut and he let himself fall into the black again.

"**_Sasuke!"_**

_**Warm black eyes look up and smiled, "What, dobe?"**_

"**_Are you listening?"_**

"**_If I say yes... can I kiss you?"_**

_**Naruto snorted into his ramen, blushing, "Sasuke, you perv! You've been hanging around that old man Jiraiya too long."**_

_**Sasuke shrugged, "Perhaps... Oi, Naruto?"**_

"**_Yeah?"_**

_**Leaning forward, the darker haired boy planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, "Love you."**_

"**_Aww, you sappy bastard..." Naruto murmured, blushing, "Love you too."_**

"**_Hey Naruto, we're still on for this Friday, right?"_**

"**_Of course, babe!" Naruto winked._**

Naruto's eyes blinked back open and he rolled over to lay on his other side, batting his eyes to keep back the tears.

_**Sasuke... I'm sorry...**_

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever, you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_

_say you're right again_

_heed my lecture _

_---_

"We grew up as neighbors, you know."

Obito blinked dumbly, clearly surprised. The Uchihas had lived by Naruto? When had they...?

As if reading his mind, Itachi nodded gravely, "Back when Sasuke was still a child. After you left the compound."

"Oh... that explains why I didn't recognize him..."

"Indeed."

"Naruto was the son of a prominent business man, Arashi Uzumaki."

Obito looked up from the place of the table he had been staring at to look at Itachi with wide eyes, "A-Arashi-sensei?"

A single nod was his answer.

Arashi... had a son? Well, that was news...

"Father thought it would be profitable to have Sasuke befriend his young son."

Nodding slowly, Obito rested his face in his hands, "But... Sasuke... he didn't use to be like this..."

Itachi shrugged aloofly, but Obito could see the strain in the man's muscles, "I am not sure what happened between the two, but one night Sasuke got into a car wreck... Naruto was blamed by father."

Obito shuddered.

Guilt was such a dark, dark thing.

The young Uchiha glanced up at the pale face and studied the dark lines, and the hallows around his eyes. Guilt...

"Itachi..."

Dark eyes looked up to meet his soft, black ones, "Naruto... do you...?

Itachi set his cup down and stood slowly, "Naruto is the sun, Obito. No one is resistant to its light." A pale hand brushed a lock of black hair from his face, "Now I must go... I told Kisame I would cook tonight."

Obito watched the man leave and suddenly realized just how old he really was.

---

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_

_"This doesn't hurt", she said,_

_"I finally had enough."_

Naruto shuffled from his room later that morning (or was it afternoon? He wasn't sure) wrapped up in his blanket like a mummy, intending to heat himself up some ramen... but stopped and blinked weakly at Obito who was sprawled out on the couch, looking dead to the world.

_Was he here all night?_ Naruto thought, surprised, as he edged closer to the sleeping Uchiha.

"...What are you doing out of bed...?" Jumping back and blushing slightly, Naruto blinked as Obito pushed himself up and off the couch with a yawn.

Golden hair obstructed blue eyes as Naruto turned away, shifting awkwardly, "Couldn't sleep anymore..."

"...Oh. Well, at least sit down, ok?" Obito smiled as he hopped off the couch, gently pushing Naruto down onto the soft cushions, "You hungry?"

"A little..." Naruto murmured meekly, cuddling into his blanket to hide his blush.

"Alright, you just sit and rest, I'll bring it to you, ok?"

Naruto nodded against the blanket and watched Obito scamper off to prepare food. It was... strange. Sasuke had never taken care of him like this... but... why was Obito being so nice to him? It wasn't normal... it was...

It was scary.

Naruto shivered and wrapped himself tighter into his blanket.

He was still so cold.

A few minutes later Obito came back in, smiling, with a bowl of steaming ramen, "Here you go," he chirped, handing the bowl over as Naruto shifted to allow him to sit down, "Ramen makes everything better, nay?"

Naruto nodded and brought a chopstick full of noodles and gently blew at the steam, aware of the dark eyes watching him. The only sound in the room was the gently slurp-slurp of noodles until Naruto put the bowl down onto the counter with a gentle clank.

"Was that enough?" Obito asked nervously, "If it wasn't, I could go make mo--"

"N-no, that's good... thanks..." Naruto bit his lip and looked around the room, anywhere to keep him from having to meet Obito's searching eyes.

"...Naruto...?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are you... alright?"

God, he hated that question. He turned to Obito with a fake smile and replied as brightly as he could, "Yeah, of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Warm arms wrapped around him and Naruto froze, shaking slightly, "W-what are you doing?"

Warm breath tickled his neck as Obito murmured, "Why... why do you let him do this to you...?"

Naruto closed his eyes and repressed a shiver, "I don't know what you mean..."

The arms around his tightened, "He's killing you from the inside, Naruto..."

"No... he..."

"Don't you DARE say he loves you..." Obito hissed, pulling back and taking Naruto's face in his hands, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"B-but he does!" Naruto insisted, trying to push Obito away.

But Obito wouldn't let him. Pale hands wrapped around and fisted in his hair, bringing their faces closer together, "If he did, he wouldn't treat you like that."

"...But... I deserve it..." Naruto whispered, turning his eyes away, "I did this to him..."

Dark brows furrowed in confusion as Obito watched sad blue eyes cloud up and mist over, "What... do you mean? You didn't do anything..."

"Sasuke... nearly died because of me..." Naruto croaked out, chocking back a sob, "I... It was my... my fault..."

Obito shook his head and pulled the blonde closer.

"H-he was coming to pick me up, and... and got into a wreck... he was in bad... shape... he almost died... they had to do all sorts of tests o-on him... he suffered from a bad concussion... he... I..." Naruto buried his face in Obito's neck and wrapped his arms around the startled older boy, "It was my fault, Obito. I did this to him... I made him like this... I killed the old Sasuke... I... have to bring him back, no matter what..."

"Naruto..." Obito whispered softly, "You said it yourself... that Sasuke is dead... and there was nothing you could have done to fix him... he changed himself, it's not your fault."

'_Sasuke is in the hospital, Naruto-kun... you had better hurry...'_

'_You did this to my son, you monster!'_

'_Naruto... why... why me?'_

'_It's your fault!'_

'_Why couldn't it have been **you**?'_

'_I hate you, Naruto... it's your fault I'm broken...'_

_Cold black eyes._

_Pools of blood._

_Bandages._

_Surgical tape._

_White... stained red..._

'_I'm sorry... Sasuke... I'll fix you... I promise...'_

Naruto shivered in Obito's embrace and tangled his fingers in black hair, blue eyes searching black for something... what that was, he could only guess, "B...But Sasuke..."

Obito shook his head and placed a finger gently over Naruto's lips, "People who abandon their friends like he did... people like that... are worse than scum... I can never forgive him for what he did to you... Naruto... he doesn't love you anymore... but... I...you..." Obito blushed and laughed at himself in aggravation, "Man, I don't even know what to say..."

Blue eyes closed and Naruto let himself lean into the tongue-tied boy's chest, breath coming out quicker than he would have liked... but... it was nice, too.

'_It's not your fault.'_

And, for once in his life, he believed.

Soft lips on the side of his throat made his gasp, eyes fluttering open, "O-Obito...?"

"Shhh..." Obito murmured into his ear softly, "It's ok..."

Naruto nodded timidly as Obito ran gentle fingers through his hair with one hand and pulling him up and away from the couch with the other. Stumbling slightly, legs suddenly turning to mush below him, Naruto wrapped his arms around the taller boy and allowed himself to be lifted up into a strong embrace.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_

_"This doesn't hurt", she said,_

_"I finally had enough."_

---

Obito laid the slightly shaking blond onto the bed gently, watching in slight awe as clear blue eyes looked up at him. The sky. Naruto Uzumaki had the sky in his eyes. He understood now. It wasn't just the color of his eyes... it was the eyes themselves; they seemed to go on to eternity, just like the soft blue expanse overhead. Naruto... had to be nature personified.

Black eyes took in every detail as an orange shirt was pushed up and over a golden blond head, revealing tanned skin. He let his fingers skim over soft flesh and old bruises, and Obito leaned down, tracing his tongue over some of the older marks... ending at a dusty brown, erect nipple. Taking it between his teeth he let his tongue roll over the tip slowly, a shiver running through his body at the soft moans coming from beneath him.

The wind. If his eyes were the sky, then his gasps and gentle moans were the wind.

Slowly, he tugged the matching pajama bottoms down over golden skinned hips and let them fall to the floor. Fingers traced over the waist band of Naruto's boxers as he looked up, silently asking permission to continue.

Naruto gulped slightly and nodded, shifting his hips up with a delicate blush. Obito sent him a comforting smile as he slid these down, too, and placed them in the pile with the rest of Naruto's clothes. He stared down at the panting and shifting body in awe.

Sunlight. If his eyes were the sky, and his moans the wind, then his hair was the sun... and his body the gentle rays emanating from it.

Obito couldn't help chuckling to himself as he leaned forward to kiss the slightly pink lips. He didn't remember being this poetic before. Kakashi must be rubbing off on him more than he thought.

A timid tongue slipped out from Naruto's mouth and brushed against Obito's lips, and Obito complied, allowing the warn, wet tongue to enter.

Naruto shivered. He was so... _hot_. This was so different... he could feel himself getting hotter by the minute. He pulled away from the kiss with a choked out moan, "O-Obito... it's so h-hot..."

Bright black eyes smiled down at him as Obito kissed the tip of his nose, "Do you want me to stop?"

"NO!" Naruto blushed, "I-I mean, no..."

Smiling, Obito cocked an eyebrow, "Gee, am I that good, Naru-chan?"

Naruto muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'pompous jerk' before tugging at Obito's shirt, "I want you to, um..." he paused, blushing, as he tossed the shirt to the floor.

"Sure, now you're nervous." Obito teased with a wink as he pulled back and unbuckled his belt, shimmying out of his constraining pants and boxers.

A heated flush passed over Naruto's face as he took in the pale boy's form and... dear god... His eyes widened slightly as they settled down by Obito's hips. If Sasuke hurt so much... that thing was going to rip him apart...

"...It won't fit." Naruto said flatly, blushing.

Blinking, Obito looked down to where Naruto was staring and chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle, ok?"

Still looking unconvinced, Naruto nodded and laid back against the pillows as Obito looked around the room, "What is it?"

Obito blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Do you have any lotion or something?"

Naruto snorted and motioned to the end table, the tension easing away, "Top drawer. And here I thought you knew what you were doing."

Shrugging, Obito grinned lopsidedly as he liberated the lotion from its drawer, "Yeah, well, this gay thing is kinda new to me."

A blush tinted Naruto's face, and Obito couldn't help but notice that he looked very... self-satisfied. Shaking his head with a smile, he applied a generous amount of the (apple scented? weeeiiiiird...) lotion onto his finger and slowly worked a long digit into Naruto's tight entrance. Shivering at the feel of the ring of muscles around his finger, he pressed another in, working his fingers in and out until he was slick enough to add a third in.

Naruto bit his lip as the third, and final, finger was pushed into him and had to choke back a moan when those exploring fingers touched him... _there_, "Obito... t-there..."

Obito glanced up, studying the panting form for a moment as he gently rubbed against the spot. With a shiver, he pulled his fingers out and gently spread Naruto's legs, nestling himself between them after slicking his already hard member with more lotion, "Ready, Naruto?"

Golden locks swayed as Naruto nodded, wrapping tan arms around Obito's shoulders, "Y-yeah..."

Slowly, Obito eased into Naruto's previously abused entrance and bit his lip as the hot, tight muscles seemed to clamp down around him. Naruto was so... so... _tight_. Taking a few deep, deep calming breath, he glanced up at Naruto's face. The blonde's eyes were closed, and he was panting heavily.

It was the most beautiful thing Obito had ever seen.

"O-Obito, move... please..."

Obediently (after all, who could deny that breathy plea?), Obito shifted his hips gently, setting an excruciatingly slow pace. Tan legs wrapped tightly around his waist and Naruto arched up into him, fingers clawing along his back. Bracing himself on his elbows, Obito shifted and angled his hips, watching the face below him for a sign of pleasure.

"A-AH!"

Obito nearly came as Naruto pushed up against him roughly, crying out as Obito brushed against his prostate. Closing his eyes in an attempt to block out the pleasure threatening to finish him, he moved his hand down to wrap around Naruto's hard member and gently began stroking it in time with his thrusts until Naruto came with a strangled cry. And, when those walls tightened around him, Obito gave out his own guttural cry, spilling into the blonde beneath him.

Panting, he slowly pulled out of the blond and laid on his back next to the shaking, trembling boy. Lazily, he dragged his fingers across Naruto's heaving chest, through the sticky white liquid resting there, and brought it to his mouth. Half lidded blue eyes watched hi suck his finger until Obito leaned over him again, lapping at the fluids with his tongue. Naruto shivered and threaded his fingers through Obito's hair, shifting down to return the favor once Obito was done with his cat-like ministrations.

Smiling, Obito brushed sweat-slicked hair out of blue eyes and kissed the boy softly on the lips as he gently pushed him back down onto the bed. A pink flush was painted over Naruto face as he shifted and laid against the taller man, curling up against him.

Blue eyes drifted closed and Obito stretched out, dragging the forgotten cover up and over them, wrapping his arms secularly around the already sleeping blond.

-----------------

End chapter. DAMN. that was the longest chapter I've written so far. xD OH! Go check out this ObitoNaru pic, it fits the end scene PERFECTLY!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Brothers by Goggles**_

_**by: Madd Envy Freak**_

_**A/N: Ok, I gotta finish this up b4 my other fics... LOL only two chapters, counting this one, so... yeah.**_

_**lol**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Closer' by NIN**_

_**---**_

_**Chapter Seven: Closer**_

_**---**_

_You let me violate you_

_You let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you_

_You let me complicate you_

_Help me...I broke apart my insides_

_Help me...I got no soul to sell_

_Help me...the only thing that works for me_

_Help me get away from myself_

That bastard Obito left with Itachi and his Naruto last night.

Only Itachi came home.

The car was still in the driveway.

Sasuke was shaking. On the inside, the outside, everywhere. Pale fingers clenched and unclenched crescent moons of blood staining white hands as he wheezed in and out.

In.

Out.

Eyes the color of death looked up at the clock through a curtain of raven locks and his breath hitched in his throat. It was one o'clock in the afternoon.

Naruto always called in the afternoon.

Breathe.

In.

Out.

His body was electric. Every nerve was jumping from his skin, every pore tingling with something. A want. A _need_ so violent it left him giddy. Pupils dilated and his body twitched with a violent shiver.

Breath.

In.

Out.

Eyes closed as he sunk onto his bed, fingers clenching the sheets desperately.

_Call_, damn you Naruto!

Why wouldn't he answer?

Didn't he know Sasuke needed him? Where was his angel? His damnation, his light? Naruto... was a drug. His body ached and he craved it. It shook and it quivered like the after effects of heroine. Eyes squinted shut and pupils jerked spastically behind pale lids as he panted.

He needed his next fix.

He needed to feel.

He needed that numbness he got when he was inside his blond, that blissful empty nothingness... When he was with Naruto...

Breathe.

In.

Out.

He didn't need to breathe.

He was closer to that _something_. Ripping apart the boy's innocence, watching blue eyes shudder and dull... was the closest thing to heaven he had ever seen.

He wouldn't lose it.

Breathe.

BREATHE.

Not to Obito.

Or that damned brother of his.

In.

Out.

Naruto damned him to this...

Breathe... live...

...And if he was going to drown...

...In...out... die...

Naruto was going to drown with him.

_Help me tear down my reason_

_Help me, it's your sex I can smell_

_Help me you make me perfect_

_Help me become somebody else_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to God_

_---_

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he stretched, yawning. Blinking groggily, he sat up. His bed felt oddly... different.

A pale hand draped over his lap heavily and he yelped in surprise, turning to look at his snoring bed partner with a blush.

Obito...

Naruto giggled to himself as he watched the older boy sleep, sprawled out on the bed as if he slept there every night. The blond couldn't help but think that was a pleasant thought. Shivering as cool air hit his bare shoulders, he snuggled back down into the blankets and cuddled against the near comatose man.

Obito was... what was Obito?

Tipping his head up so he could study the other male, he found himself smiling again. Obito was... air.

When he was near, Naruto could finally breathe.

Sighing, he buried his head against a pale shoulder and frowned to himself. He'd have to talk to Sasuke... and who knew what the boy would do? Shaking his head, he dispelled those thoughts. Obito was right.

Sasuke was already dead.

That... thing wasn't his Sasuke.

His Sasuke had been a sarcastic bastard, yes, but he had been kind... loving... gentle... he was nothing like this cruel monster that ripped his insides apart every night to confirm his own existence.

Sasuke Uchiha couldn't breath.

Because he had already died.

Untangling himself from the messy sheets, he shifted out of bed and limped delicately towards his dresser, a pleasant throbbing in his waist. Pulling on a set of orange boxers and a fluffy blue robe, he scuffled over to the kitchen to make his final call to the dead.

It rang only once.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sasuke, it's me."

"...Where are you, Naruto?"

"At home, Sasuke... I..."

"..." the voice was bitter cold as it hissed out, "_Who are you with, you whore?"_

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed softly, "Never mind that Sasuke. I'm not... I..."

"_Naruto_."

The voice was a warning. The shaking of a rattler's tail before it struck its prey in the eye.

"I'm done, Sasuke." So few words held so much meaning. Gently, drowning out the angry yelling from the other side of the line, he let the phone settle back onto the cradle.

Chains fell from his shoulders and fell with an imaginary clank to the floor.

Warm arms wrapped around him, hugging him, "Good job, Naruto."

Blue eyes like the sky closed and tan hands rested over pale ones.

He could breath.

----------------------------

end chapter


	8. Chapter 8

_**Brothers by Goggles**_

_**by: Madd Envy Freak**_

A/N: Last chapter! xD

Disclaimer: I do not own "My Bloody Valentine"

---

Chapter Eight: My Bloody Valentine

---

_Oh, my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and_

_We'll start a new life_

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

They were kissing goodbye.

His tan lips were on that bastard's pale ones.

What right did that pathetic excuse of a man have to steal his Naruto?

It was all Obito's fault.

All of it.

Naruto would have never left him alone like this. Naruto was _his_ angel. His demented little piece of heaven. Fingers clenched on a steering wheel as he watched with morbid disgust.

It didn't matter.

His body shook as he grinned to himself.

No one took what was his.

What he loved he destroyed and desocrated.

What he hated he kept close and tormented.

What was his... was that broken glass angel made of sunlight and sky.

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_The night he died_

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_One last time_

---

Obito hummed to himself as he set his keys down on the kitchen table, skipping past the old, breaking wood towards his bedroom. He had to hurry his gay little ass up, he had class!

He giggled to himself at his inner joke.

And this time last week he considered himself straight!

Boy, was Kakashi going to get a kick out of this!

Then again, that bastard was damn near prophetic when it came to shit like this... he swore the man had an all seeing ninja eye or something.

Shrugging, he stuffed his text book into his bag and slung it over his shoulder, checking his room once more to make sure he had everything.

Yup.

He glanced out the window as he walked past.

It was raining. Strange. It had been clear out when he left.

'_The sky looks like it's crying._' Obito thought to himself sadly.

He adjusted his bag for a final time as he opened his door, eyes widening in surprise as they took in the visitor at his door.

"S-Sasuke?"

---

_There was_

_Police and_

_Flashing lights_

_The rain came down so hard that night and the_

_Headlines read_

_A lover died_

_No tell-tale heart was left to find when you..._

_He dropped you off, I followed him home_

_Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window_

_Standing over him, he begged me not to do_

_What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you_

---

'_9-1-1, what's your emergency?'_

'_I, I don't know what's going on, but there was screaming from the apartment next to mine! I think someone is getting attacked!'_

---

"_He's an Uchiha, alright. The other one, is he injured?"_

"_Not fatally, wound to the eyes, though. Looks pretty nasty. They're rushing him to the ER."_

"_Testament yet?"_

"_No, he was out cold by the time we got here. Blood loss, they said. The neighbor reported though."_

"_Good, and this one?"_

"_Coroner."_

"_Shit, the press. Get those vultures out of here!"_

---

Naruto was back in the hospital.

He was running.

Shivering and keeping his gaze away from the people in white that bustled back and forth, he weaved through the maze of people, desperate.

Sirens had gone past his house that morning.

It was all over the news ten minutes later.

_An Uchiha dead._

Police had come and gone already, leaving nervous nurses and annoyed doctors in their midst.

Was there a murderer here? They wondered and whispered.

Heart hammering in his chest, he skidded to a halt outside the door, body shaking.

Paling fingers wrapped around the handle and he nervously threw the door open, eyes falling on a pale, bandaged figure laying unconscious on the bed with raven hair and pale eye lid. A bandage, lightly coated with blood, was wrapped around the other, obstructing it from view. With a mournful howl, he dropped to his knees and sobbed.

---

The mass was two days later. He and the raven haired man stood side by side, watching the casket lower into the ground. Mourners came, a priest who had never even met the boy spoke of his good traits and how all who met him loved him.

It was sunny that day.

The sun rose and set, like every other day.

Naruto half expected time to stop.

An Uchiha was dead, after all.

Apparently the Uchiha weren't as supreme as they envisioned themselves.

Itachi spoke to him; nothing but kind words.

He cried and hugged the taller man, begging forgiveness.

The man gave it readily; the sun cannot control it's clouds, he said.

Kakashi and Rin came, offering there condolences and the girl cried over the loss of a young life. She was as innocent as Obito had once said.

As the sun set on the graveyard, a pale hand belonging to a patch-wearing man gently laid on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Naruto..."

A tan hand squeezed the pale fingers gently, "It's not your fault. Sasuke Uchiha was already dead."

Blood red roses were laid down over the fresh soil and Naruto offered a prayer to whatever divine being that existed... wishing it to take care of his hurt friend. Sasuke needed healing, and perhaps now, he would get it.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_June 23,1987 -September 31, 2006_

_Beloved son and friend, may golden angels watch over you._

_------------------------_

_The End nn_


	9. the sound of silence

The Sound of Silence

By: Madd Envy Freak

Disclaimer: I don't own…. Yeah.

Summary: Guilt can way down on the heart when you know their blood in on your hands… and Obito knows the horror of nightmares better than most. It was his fault. And Sasuke's ghost keeps reminding him. ObitoNaru

---

"_You took him away from me, you bastard."_

Obito shook his head and continued to type up his essay, attempting to block out the nagging little voice in his mind that wouldn't go away. His eyes focused on the white screen and he listened hard for the tap-tap-tap of the keys as he pressed violently on the keyboard.

But Sasuke just wouldn't leave him alone.

The stoic raven stood across from him, blood red eyes narrowed and endless—like a void.

Obito closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands.

Sasuke… was dead.

DEAD.

"_Only because you killed me."_

"Shut up…"

"_Murderer."_

"No… I… You were going to kill me… I had to…"

"_Psh. You killed me so you could have Naruto; admit it, you jealous bastard."_

"SHUT UP!" Obito screamed, fists smashing against the table as he breathed heavily, eyes wide, and pupils dilated.

Pale hands clenched and unclenched as he tried to ignore the laughing of the raven. But… that damned brat… he was right, wasn't he? He had killed him… and… he hadn't felt anything. Did that make him a monster? He just… killed him. Timid black eyes glanced down at his hands and he gagged. Blood. His hands were covered in it. He pushed himself away from the keyboard quickly and stumbled to the bathroom, running the water near scalding and roughly scrubbing his hands.

But…

It wouldn't wash away.

Shuddering, he let himself drop to the floor with a thud, eyes trained on his red hands.

Sasuke was leering at him from the doorway, that ever present sneer lingering on his lips.

Obito choked back a sob.

"Obito?" Two sets of eyes snapped around to watch the blond enter the bathroom. Naruto blinked in confusion as he took in the running, steaming water and his lover's shaking form on the floor, "Are… you alright?"

The raven haired boy chuckled dryly as Naruto walked through the Uchiha phantom to kneel before him, "Yeah, fine." He croaked out weakly.

Soft blue eyes saddened and Naruto wrapped his arms around the trembling older teen, resting their foreheads together gently, "Liar… come on, lets go lay down and I'll make you feel better, kay?"

"Why don't you hate me, Naruto?" Obito whispered.

Naruto looked between struck and shocked, "Why would I hate you…?"

Obito pulled away from the warm embrace and curled into himself, "I… I killed him, and you loved him… aren't you supposed to hate me…?"

Obito had expected many things. Hitting, yelling, sobbing. Anything but the gentle arms that wrapped around him soothingly, and the soft, husky voice that murmured into his ear, "You didn't kill him, Obito. Sasuke… I was the one who killed him, but… I've learned to let it go. It was an accident. And… we're not at fault."

"How can you say it… when I can still see it… on my skin…"

"See what?"

"His blood." Obito whispered, voice breaking.

Naruto sighed softly and lifted Obito's sweaty hands in his own, bringing them to his lips where he showered them in tender kisses, "I don't see blood. Now, come back to bed and make wild love to me before I start without you."

The older teen forced his eyes to look up at the blue eyes that were gazing down at him and was struck by them.

The sky.

Clear, cloudless, endless.

He shook as he embraced his lover, holding him tight to his chest.

There wasn't pollution in his eyes anymore.

Black eyes looked over the shoulder of his lover, and he met the phantom's cold red eyes.

_You took away the sky… you deserved to die._

The illusion chuckled to itself and when Obito blinked, it was gone.

As if it was never there at all.

And there was silence.

It was the most beautiful sound Obito had ever heard.

--------------------

End.


End file.
